Tudor Roses and Spanish Pomegranates
by LadyHannahMuir
Summary: TUDORS AU! The marriage of Prince Arthur of Wales to the Infanta Catalina de Aragon will cement an alliance of untold power for both England and Spain. Except for the fact the bride and groom each think the other hates them. This is the story of the love that bloomed between two scared teens forced into marriage and the trails they faced. {STORY ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE!}
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N : Hello my lovely people! Welcome to the first chapter of /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tudor Roses and Spanish Pomegranates ! /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once again the story is on wattpad with the link in my profile! Please enjoy my story and don't forget to review!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-7031b141-4fab-9ed4-b0f9-262528e85dd1" style="font-weight: normal;";;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Prince Arthur of Wales was terrified, he was married and only 15 years old. To make matters worse his new bride was beautiful and the daughter of two of the most powerful monarchs in Europe but the second he laid eyes on the Infanta Catalina he had fallen for her. Unfortunately his new bride had not warmed up to him yet, in fact it seemed his wife hated him and couldn't wait to retreat to her chambers with her ladies./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur dreaded how she would receive him tonight when tradition forced them to consummate their marriage. He shook himself of the negative thoughts and stood from his desk, grabbing his coat and heading for the gardens. A long walk would help clear his head before the ceremony tonight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Infanta Catalina de Aragon gripped the small bejewel cross that hung from her neck, taking deep breaths as she stared at the jewels. She had just met her husband Prince Arthur of Wales and she was overwhelmed with emotion. Her husband was an extremely handsome young man despite his youth, with jovial blue eyes and shoulder length red hair. His face was spotted with freckles that Catalina found absolutely charming and endearing. /spanShe had only just met him and she was already enraptured by him, but her husband was comically shy around her and tended to keep his distance unless absolutely necessary./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;""*Deus miserere mei." she whisper into the cross before kissing it. "Maria," Catalina turned to her best friend and most trusted lady in waiting "please fetch my cloak and yours as well, I feel like strolling in the garden. It will help clear my head of these thoughts that plague me." Maria de Salinas smiled at her friend before nodding politely and going to fetch the requested garments. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to review!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*God have mercy on me in Latin./span/p 


	2. Chapter Notice

Hello lovely people. It is with a heavy heart that I have decided to stop uploading chapter of my Tudor stories to this site due to numerous formatting errors.

I will be completing all my Tudor stories at some point but it will NOT be on this site so please go check out wattpad as that is where all my Tudor stories will be from now on. I will be going back and fixing some errors I have been notified off and putting all the chapters from here to my Wattpad account. I am sorry to all my followers who love my Tudor stories but I can no longer tolerate all the errors caused by so that is my reason for moving sites. You can find me here with out the spaces www. /user/ LadyHannahMuir and again I am sorry for having to do this. There are new chapters available on wattpad of my stories. I love you all for following my stories, thank you so much.

Sincerely LadyHannahMuir.


End file.
